1. Field
The disclosure generally relates to the field of distributing digital content, and in particular, to controlling access to digital content by users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content servers allow users to upload digital content (also referred to as media) such as videos, audio, images, and/or animations. Other users may view the digital content using client devices to browse digital content hosted on content servers. Content servers store a wide variety of content, including some content that may be inappropriate for some users.
Content servers may provide users an option to browse in a safe mode. When users enable safe mode, content servers remove potentially inappropriate content from search results for those users. This approach may be unsuitable for users who have more nuanced views about appropriate digital content. For example, a user might tolerate digital content depicting profanity and sexuality but might shun digital content depicting violence. A simplistic categorization of digital content as “safe” or “unsafe” does not account for varying user amenability to content with different characteristics.